


Villains and Heroes

by LadyRamora



Series: Prompt Fics [2]
Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Hero WoL, Heroes and Villains AU, Other, Villain Haurchefant, Villain WoL
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRamora/pseuds/LadyRamora
Summary: “Shh, it’s alright,” the villain said. “You’re doing beautifully and I’m so proud of you. But that’s enough now. It was cruel of them to make you fight me - you could never have won. It’s not your fault.” Villain!Haurchefant





	1. Chapter 1

You fall at the villain’s feet, exhausted and thoroughly beaten. Your hands curl into fists, head bowed to stare down at the ground as to hide your face when you feel the pressure of your frustrated tears fill your eyes. 

Your body is shaking, shuddering as it takes everything you have not to face plant into the dirt and lose consciousness completely.

As you are now you tremble with fatigue. Your overtired body tensing as the villain’s boot steps into your line of sight. His cape fanning out around him as he kneels down to your eye level, a green leather glove reaching out for you.

Would he finally end it? This dance between you? Had he grown bored of always besting you?

You cannot withhold your sound of alarm, nor the way you flinch as he tilts your head up with two strangely gentle fingers under your chin.

You stare up into his blue eyes, skin prickling with shivers as he strokes his thumb over your cheek. You are too weak even to move away from his hand on your face.

“Shh, it is alright,” The villain says with an almost kind smile.

Was he trying to comfort you?

His gloved hand strokes your cheek as if you were lovers and he not your sworn enemy. “You’re doing beautifully,“ He continues, “and I am so proud of you, truly!”

He cups your face between his hands, looking earnestly into your eyes with wide, serious blue. “But that’s enough now.”

He shakes his head, sighing in saddened disgust as he wipes a spot of blood from your stinging lip with a swipe of his thumb. “It was cruel of them to make you fight me - you could never have won. It is not your fault.”

You stare at him, incredulous. Your voice coming out in a choked rasp as you demand, “Why?”

The villain tilts his head. Smiles at you, his hands cradling your face as he replies, “Why what?”

Your eyebrows furrow, lips pulling down in a confused frown. “Why haven’t you killed me yet? Why… Why do you keep letting me go? Why do you keep showing mercy? You never have before! What’s stopping you from ending this? You’ve already won!” 

You swallow hard, almost afraid to ask, “Why me?”

The villain’s eyes narrow, lips thinning as he takes on a pensive expression. “So many questions, dear hero. Why, you ask? Why, indeed.”

He strokes away the tears that had spilled from your eyes with swipes of his thumbs, a strange softness to his gaze as he looks into your face. You do not know how to respond to it.

“Because it is you,” He says after a moment of silence spent simply looking back at you. His hand shifting on your face to caress over your lower lip with his thumb.

“You are different from the others that came before you, and I confess I have grown quite fond of you. Strange as that may seem to you, judging by that expression you’re making.”

You snap your mouth shut, hardly aware that you had been gaping at him until he made mention of it.

Your voice catches as you try to understand, your throat dry, “You… what are you saying? That you… that you like me?”

The villain laughs at you, somehow not unkindly for someone who had just thoroughly wiped the floor with you.

“No, no,” He smiles and laughs, his eyes crinkle with the force of his humor. You had never noticed how blue his eyes were before - how dark his eyelashes. His lips are shiny with some sort of gloss. A balm against the colder climes?

You had never been this close before.

He was achingly attractive.

“I am saying that I fancy you, dear hero.”

Your heart stutters and you think you forget how to breathe. He what?!

He ducks his head then, looking at you through those sooty lashes with too blue eyes. “Is this love? Mayhap the beginnings of.” He touches his forehead to yours, humming lowly.

Your face flushes hotly and your hands reach up to make contact with his face - to push him away, but he only smiles and cups the back of your hand as he turns his cheek to kiss your palm.

“This..!” You choke, your face feels aflame, “this cannot happen! You - loving me?! It’s just… it’s impossible!”

You shake your head in denial, feeling fluttery - faint, as he kisses over your palm and your fingertips. “I… You’re a villain!” You say, your voice weak with the feel of his lips, “I… I don’t even know your name.”

They had only ever called him Greystone.

He takes your hand then, kissing at your knuckles like a chivalrous knight to their lady. “Call me Haurchefant, my dear.”

You lips tremble and you find you cannot deny him, his name slipping from your lips breathlessly, “H-…Haurchefant.”

Haurchefant grins at you.

He turns his head then as if listening to something, the shiny clasps on his ears glinting in the light as he frowns heavily. “They come,” He says, looking at you with regret. “Our time is at an end, sweet hero.”

You freeze in shock as he presses close to brush a kiss over the corner of your mouth. His lips are firm. Warm.

Far too fleeting against yours.

He looks into your wide, startled eyes and pulls back to smile. “Forgive my forwardness, but perhaps now you’ll consider me?”

You make a strangled sound in reply, unsure how to respond to that.

Haurchefant groans, “You are simply too charming!”

He darts forward again to steal another kiss, chuckling at you as your hands fly up to fist in his cape - as you make a sharp sound against his hungry, thieving lips.

Haurchefant pulls away, licking at his lips with half lidded eyes. “Oh, don’t look at me so, dear hero. You tempt me overmuch!”

Haurchefant disentangles himself from your grasping fingers, his gloved hands slipping from yours regretfully.

You stare up at him from the ground as he rises to his feet.

He presses his fingers to his lips and blows you a kiss, adding a wink for good measure.

“Until next we meet,” Haurchefant says and turns his back. Calling over his shoulder to you as he walks away, one hand raised up in casual farewell, “Grow stronger, won’t you? I look forward to you finally besting me!”

You raise a hand up to cover your mouth. You can still feel his lips on yours.

“Haurchefant.”

You look up as you hear the sound of running feet. The rest of your party had arrived just as Haurchefant had said.

You hated this part. The disappointment.

“I lost.”

Your hands fist in your lap. Your lips burn.

I’ll grow stronger, and I’ll finally beat you!

His mouth on yours. Your hands fisting in his cape.. You can still taste him.

Your face flushes again, and you hide your face in your hands.

Your lips burn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you sure you want this? There’s no going back now.” Con. for Villian Haurchefant

Greystone looks at you with wide blue eyes.

No, not Greystone. Haurchefant.

“Call me Haurchefant, my dear.” That was what he had said to you, right?

Haurchefant tilts his head. Sharp eyes falling to the curl of your fingers hiding the very key to his shackles.

“Oh, dear heart,” He sighs, but smiles for you still, always warm with you. “Are you certain you want to do this? There is no going back, if so.”

The key digs into your palm as your hands clench in anger. “You don’t deserve this!”

To be left to rot in a dirty cell. Or worse, to be executed!

Haurchefant chuckles gently, shaking his head as he raises up his bound hands. Gesturing with them. “Ah, but I am a villain, my dear. I have done many, many terrible things.”

You step forward - away from safety - and into arms reach.

Terrible things, he said. Yet most of his supposed crimes had been naught but lies fed to you, to fuel the fires of your determination to beat him.

A villain they may brand him, for many a crime had he committed. Yet Haurchefant was not the murderous psychopath they had claimed him to be.

Haurchefant smiles. “Shall we run away together, then?”

You step closer still. Haurchefant tips his head back, eyeing you lazily. Blue eyes shining in the dark like a predator waiting for prey. “Careful, hero. I might find myself having ideas.”

You reach out, curling your fingers around his shackles, and yank him close.

Haurchefant gives a startled huff. You relish in his momentarily surprised expression.

Haurchefant returns your quirk of a smile with a delighted, manic grin. He flutters his eyelashes, and purrs, “Oh, do behave, sweet hero. This is hardly the place for such intentions!”

It was meant as a tease, surely, but…

Haurchefant makes the most pleasing of noises when you kiss him. His shackled hands causing some disgruntle as he cannot pull you closer nor touch your face.

You cup his cheek with one hand, and stick the key into the lock to his shackles with the other.

You pull away, stepping back swiftly. Haurchefant reaches after you only to be stopped short by his chains. He frowns, then blinks as he spies the key.

You can feel the thundering of your heart. Your mouth tingles. Burning with the lingering brand of his lips. “I trust you’ll dispose of that.”

I trust you.

Haurchefant looks up, blue eyes intense. Licking at his lips like he was savoring the taste of you. “I should hope that you are skilled at hide and seek, my dear.”

Come find me.

You smile, stepping away from the soothing dark of his cell and back into the blinding light of the hall. Closing the door to his cell with a echoing clang. “You had best be good at hiding, then.”

I will.

Haurchefant laughs. “Go then, sweet hero. I’ll be waiting.”

Free from this place, he does not say.

You - accomplished hero that you are - had just helped your greatest enemy escape.

It is only right to give him a fair advantage, you think. The only reason he had been caught was because of his silly infatuation with you.

“Foolish man,” You sigh, shaking your head with a helpless smile.

Your touch your fingertips to your lips.

“Fool.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Echo, and echoes of a different life. Heavensward spoilers. The Vault spoilers.

“You are unharmed?” You stare at Haurchefant through your tears, shaking your head in your overwhelming grief as he reaches out for you. You grasp his hand with shaking fingers, a sob in your throat that aches and chokes you with all the feelings inside you try to swallow back. 

His eyes are gentle. His smile so sweet even as blood stains his lips with the red of your own foolish mistakes. “Oh,” He sighs. “Don’t look at me so.” 

You shake your head furiously. Tears streaming down your cheeks, hot and never ending. “No, no, no! Haurchefant, please! Don’t ask me to smile for you now. I can’t. I can’t!” You do not know how much more of this you can take..

Haurchefant does not hear you. Only repeating the same words as he does every time. Asking for your smile, and looking so terribly relieved as if you have given it to him even as you break down in front of him. 

His head drops back with a silent sigh, and you throw yourself onto him with a strangled cry. His name falling from your lips in a desperate mantra. 

“Haurchefant! Please, please? Please don’t go! I can fix it! I can change it! Haurchefant. Haurchefant!”

He slips through your arms like smoke. 

\- - -

You heave upwards with forceful sob, burying your face in your hands. 

“Please stop,” You beg your Echo in a tearful plea. “I don’t want to see it anymore!” 

Your shoulders shake with your sobbing breath. “Why won’t you let me save him?”

Your head lifts as you hear a sound. A continuous, insistent tapping sound. You stagger from your bed, wiping your face with the backs of your hands and arms as you go to investigate. The sound leads you to your covered window.

You yank back your curtains to find Haurchefant crouched by your window, his blue eyes shining in the dark as he raps at your window with his knuckles.

You cannot help your smile as Haurchefant mimes at you to open the widow, nodding his head enthusiastically as you motion to do so in return.

Haurchefant falls through your open window and you catch him by the arms before he can faceplant on your floor.

He jerks upright with a clear of his throat, tossing his cape behind him and smoothing his hair. “Fancy meeting you here?”

You watch him, smiling helplessly. “What are you doing here?”

Haurchefant smooths down the front of his soft looking crimson colored shirt, different from his usual chainmail ensemble. Still attached to his cape, though. You never saw him without the thing. It did give him a sort of dramatic flair, to be honest. 

Haurchefant looks almost nervous. “Ah, well, you might find this strange, but…” He looks about your room, twisting his cape in his hands. “I felt as if aught were amiss. This urge to see you. That you, ah… needed me?” 

It is on the tip of your tongue to tell him to go. To put on a brave face and tell him that you were perfectly fine on your own.

Yet… 

Haurchefant was looking at you with such concern in his blue eyes. His usual slicked back hair much messier than it’s usual state as if he had hopped out of his own bed in a rush to come see you. He wasn’t even wearing his boots, just some type of far eastern shoe that hadn’t any laces or zippers. 

He reaches out for your hand, and you do not think before giving it to him. 

Haurchefant makes a low sound in his throat as you begin to tremble. His touch reminding you of the countless failures in the strange Echo induced dreams you’ve been having. 

Your face crumples. Tears dripping down your cheeks that Haurchefant brushes away with swipes of his thumbs.

“Shh, shh. Oh, dear heart,” Haurchefant hushes you and sighs with feeling. Tugging you forward to rest against his shirt that was as soft as it looked. You bury your face against him, twisting your fingers in his shirt. 

He smells so nice. Feels so very real. Solid under your hands where your dream Haurchefant had only vanished at your touch. You don’t want to let him go.

“Please stay?” The words leave your lips before you can think to stop them.

Haurchefant holds you close, agreeing easily. “Of course. Of course I’ll stay. Did you think you could get rid of me that easily?”

Your answering laugh is tearful. “Don’t go.” 

Haurchefant kisses the top of your head, leading you back to your rumpled bed and laying back on it with you in his arms. 

You take deep, shuddering breaths. Breathing in his smell. Soaking up the warmth he gave off. Haurchefant curls his arms around you, whispering comforting words that you hardly hear as you fall into the warmth of his embrace.

A scary, sobering thought strikes you then, and you hide your face in his shirt lest Haurchefant see the worry on your face.

You would do anything to keep him safe. To spare him the fate of that other Haurchefant. There is nothing you would not do.

Even if it meant abandoning Eorzea to its own fate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "V! Haurchefant threatening someone he caught eye-ing over his WoL a bit too long than necessary."

Haurchefant twists the hand of the would-be groping pervert before they can even lay a hand on his hero. The man cries out in pain as Haurchefant wrenches his wrist back until his hears a satisfying crack. His face filling with fear as Haurchefant jerks him around to slam him up against the nearest flat surface. 

Crimson half gloves fisting in the man’s collar and holding him up so high that his feet dangled, his arms steady like the other man weighed nothing at all. The man stares into blue eyes filled with cold rage and undeniable threat. 

Into a face that he recognized from wanted posters plastered around every wanted board in Eorzea. 

“I.. I’m sorry!” The man gasps with kicking feet, his uninjured hand scrabbling at the hold Haurchefant’s hand had on his collar. “Lord Greystone, I didn’t know they were one of yours! I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”

Haurchefant sneers at him. “You will be.” He chokes the man with one hand, pulling his other arm back and slamming his fist into his face.

The man chokes on a scream as his nose snaps in a gush of bright blood. Dripping down his face to stain Haurchefant’s hand wrapped around his throat. 

Haurchefant pulls his hand back to hit him again. 

A hand touched his and he freezes. Teeth clenching with his rage as he turns his head to see his hero looking at him in disapproval.

“Haurchefant,” Is all they have to say. Haurchefant sighs in disgust.

He drops the man, sneering down at him as he grovels at his feet like the filth he was. “Go. I never want to see your face again.”

The man stumbles to his feet, running away without looking back.

Haurchefant stares down at the blood on his hand. Fingers flexing with his unabated rage. The man had gotten off too easily. Perhaps he should inform his lady knight. Ger did always enjoy an occasional hunting excursion. 

His hero reaches out, palm sliding into his to slot their fingers together. 

Haurchefant looks up in surprise to see them smiling at him. 

“You did good.” 

Haurchefant blinks. “…I did?”

They nod, tugging him close to their side. “You let him go.”

Haurchefant shrugs. What did it matter, the man would pay later anyhow. 

Ah, but… “Do I get a treat?” Haurchefant grins, wiggling his eyebrows.

His hero rolls their eyes. “I’ll buy you something sweet?”

Haurchefant pouts. Ah, well. It’ll have to do. 

“…How about a kiss?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "how could WoL find out about V!Haurchefant's tragic past, then it occurred to me WAIT WoL has the Echo DUH. But lets assume Haurchie doesn't know to what extent the WoL can see abt his memories, and he assumes WoL probs thinks the same like everyone else about him, and flees in a frenzy"

The expression on Haurchefant’s face is wounded. He backs away, blue eyes wild in the same way a cornered animal’s would be. “The Echo?” His voice is faint. “You have the Echo?”

You steps towards him, hand outstretched. “Haurchefant…”

Haurchefant stumbles back, hands up to void you off. “Stop. Just… tell me what you saw? What did you see when you were rooting through my memories?”

Your hand drops. Your lips thinning at the betrayed expression on Haurchefant’s face. Is that what he thought? That you would use your Echo in such a way? To violate his privacy in that manner? It wasn’t how it worked, but… 

Everything. You had seen everything. Because Haurchefant’s mind had been so open to you. So accepting. Without him even knowing, he had shown you his life. Had allowed you that intimacy. If he had not wanted you to see, you would not have been able to.

But was that what he would want to hear now? 

You drop your eyes, biting at your lips. “I…”

Haurchefant laughs. It is not a happy sound. “You saw it, didn’t you? It’s true, you know. I am a villain, dear hero. A monster.” 

Your eyes dart up in shock. How could he possibly think…? “Haurchefant!”

Haurchefant spins on his heel, cape billowing out behind him. “Just… leave me be, all right? Don’t follow me!”

You stare after him as he makes his escape. “…Haurchefant. You’re not a monster.”

Your fists clench at your sides with indecision. Haurchefant had said not to follow, but…

You chase after him. “Haurchefant, wait!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "V! haurchie trying to woo the WOL in the most mish mash of villain and non villain ways and trying his hardest would be a sight to see. Everyone is like "U ok?" but he is not. He's trying to woo the WOL and failing."

How does one go about wooing a Hero when you, yourself, are a Villain? Not just any villain mind, but the Villain. The other side of the coin. The would-be nemesis. 

The course of love never did run smooth. Here was he, a man who had so carefully cultivated a villainous reputation, panting at the heels of the mightiest Hero he’d ever had the pleasure to face. 

He had defeated them. He could have finished it then and there, but… 

He could not. The thought of ending their life had seemed so very distasteful, so disagreeable. Carefully cultivated was his villainous reputation. Many a hero had fallen, yes, but never by his hand. 

They had done their research. Followed his trail. Tracked him down. Fought to the very best of their ability. And lost. 

Yet such dedication, such pursuit; it was flattering.

So Haurchefant had let them go. Inviting them to try again, to grow stronger. 

To come see him again.

\- - -

The next time they fight, his Hero is, indeed, stronger. And irritated. 

Haurchefant cannot help himself from flirting now that he has the inclination. Honeyed words falling from his lips as they do their dance. Blood, and sweat, and frustration. Of the sexual kind? Mayhap on his part. The Hero does seem rather wound up, and deliciously flustered under his easy praise of their accomplishments. 

“Stop complimenting me!” They snap at him, their face flushed red from exertion and the result of Haurchefant’s sweetly worded flirtations.

Hmm. Perhaps he was out of practice? 

\- - -

It seemed flowers and candy were not the way to his would-be lover’s heart, as the lady at the shop had seemed so keen. 

His intended denies his attempts outright, looking at him like he’d sprouted several heads in front of their very eyes. 

“Do not think to distract me!” They growl. Fury help him, for now he could not help but notice how lovely they were with that flame in their eyes. 

Haurchefant ends up eating the chocolates himself, plucking the petals from the flowers with chocolate melting on his tongue.

“My next attempt will go better,” He mumbles, plucking a petal. It will. 

Pluck, another petal falls. It won’t. 

Pluck. It will. 

Pluck. It won’t.

Haurchefant sighs.

\- - -

His Hero resents his attempts at helping them foil the dastardly plans of other Villains. So do said Villains.

…His reputation has taken a bit of a knock as of late. 

“Why are you being so weird?” His hero grumbles. “You’re not helping!”

The other Villain pipes up in agreement, “Yeah, Greystone. Why are you being so weird? Have you switched sides?” The Villain begins to laugh then. Surely not! Greystone on the side of good?! Hah!

“Shut up!” Haurchefant and his Hero snap in unison.

The other Villain falls quiet. “…Sorry.”

\- - -

Germanotta gives a slow blink. “…Forgive me, my lord, but did you just say you intend to woo your nemesis? And you want… advice on how to go about it?”

Haurchefant nods his head, widening his eyes to look sufficiently pleading in the way he knew Germanotta could not possibly resist. “Please Ger,” He says softly, kneeling before her and grasping at her hands. “Will you help me?”

Germanotta makes a face like she’s regretting all her life decisions that had led to this point. “…Yes, my lord.” 

\- - -

Just make your feelings plain, my lord. That is all you can do. 

Easy for Ger to say. She was not the one who had to spill the proverbial beans.

His Hero is suspicious, of course. 

Already scowling as he makes his appearance. Cape billowing behind him, hair carefully slicked back with a few tendrils hanging free to curl over his forehead. Wearing the shirt that best brought out the blue of his eyes. His lips and eyelids painted for the occasion. Peacocking.

It is all worth it as his Hero pauses to gaze their fill of him. Surprise in their eyes, and not a little confusion.

“…You look fancier than usual.” 

Haurchefant straightens up to preen. “I have come to explain my strange behavior as of late.”

His hero quirks a brow, crossing their arms and leveling him with a look. “Oh? Enlighten me, then.”

Haurchefant prowls closer, smiling as they look him over for the second time. Was that admiration in their eyes? Sweet Halone, Haurchefant felt positively giddy.

“I was not lying when I said I’d grown fond of you.”

Haurchefant clears his throat. “I have. And I would like to get to know you.”

His hero eyes him. “Really? This better not be some sort of trick, or so help me..”

Haurchefant walks to stand in front of them, bowing low as he reaches for their hand. To his surprise, they actually allow him to take it. He had expected to be soundly rebuffed!

He bows over their hand, smiling slow. “Haurchefant Greystone, at your service, my dear. No tricks, I swear.”

His hero sighs, and then - to his shock and delight! - actually smiles, offering their full name in return. 

“A pleasure to meet you,” Haurchefant murmurs, dipping his head to press a kiss to their hand. 

His hero flushes. “…Er, you too. I guess?”

It was a start.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Villain!Haurchefant : I have done EVERYTHING wrong in my life."

Haurchefant laughs. A low, brittle sound. His smile is strained. Painful to watch him make such an expression. “I have done,” He shakes his head, hunching on on himself and raking his fingers through his slicked back hair, “everything wrong in my life.” 

How could you possibly want to be with him? 

You touch his hand. He drags his head up to look at you, blue eyes filled with uncertainty. “I know what you’ve done, Haurchefant.” I know who you really are.

Haurchefant looks away. “Then you know that you are far too good for me, sweet hero.” 

You cup his cheeks and turn his head back to gaze into his eyes, “You didn’t let me finish. I know what you’ve done, Haurchefant. And I love you.” 

Haurchefant closes his eyes, a soft sound spilling from his throat. “Say it again.”

You sigh gently, thumbs wiping at the tears that slip free from his dark eyelashes. Your whisper for his ears alone. “I love you, Haurchefant.” 

He lets loose a shuddering breath, cupping your hand to kiss at your wrist. His lips are soft. Worshipful on your skin, always. “I love you, too.”

You smile. “I already knew that.”

Haurchefant laughs, dragging his lips over the back of your hand in feather light kisses. Leaving lip marks wherever he touched his lips. “Of course. Of course you do.” 

His smile is far too dazzling, even with his lip tint smeared as it was. 

You laugh at him, thumb brushing the corner of his grinning mouth. “You’ve smeared your make up.”

Haurchefant’s grin turns wicked. “Shall we smear it some more?”

You roll your eyes. Smiling overly fond. How quickly his mood turned to such things. “Yes, I always want your kisses, Haurchefant.”

You give a startled “oof!” as Haurchefant throws himself at you.

His lips kiss all over your face. Branding you with the leftover make up coating his lips. You huff a breathy laugh, grasping at his cheeks and claiming those playful lips for your own. Two could play this game.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Do you think V! Haurchefant would get mildly frustrated with WoL "purposefully" ignoring him, and just pins WoL down and initiates a steamy make-out in frustration?"

You’re carefully not look at where Haurchefant lay lounging on the plush karakul rug. His shirt having mysteriously vanished, and his soft, yet tightly fitted slacks unlaced in the front. 

You swallow hard, snatching up a book to bury your face in as Haurchefant swipes a fingerful of dripping sauce from your shared plate and sucks it from his finger with obscene slowness. “Hungry, hero?” He asks with smirking lips and fluttering eyelashes.

You clear your throat, saying loudly. “Hungry for knowledge! Look at all these books!”

Haurchefant leans up on his elbows, reading the title of your book. “Boring,” He says with a roll of his eyes. Plucking the book from your hand and tossing it aside. 

You wince, looking to the book for damage. For having so many old, interesting books Haurchefant wasn’t very careful with them.

Haurchefant grabs you by the hands, laying back and taking you with him. You feel jittery as he leans over you. Pinning you under him with his body. Some strands of hair coming loose from his slicked back hairstyle to fall into his pretty blue eyes.

“You’ve teased me long enough, my dear,” Haurchefant says with clear frustration. 

You try to make your expression as innocent and surprised as possible, but Haurchefant’s eyes only narrow in on such an expression with a knowing gleam. That evil smirk of his curving his lips as he lowers his head to brush against yours. 

“You wicked little devil!” Haurchefant laughs, blue eyes shining with admiration.

His hands cups your jaw. Chest pressing into you, all warm, smooth skin and shifting muscles. His thumb dragging over your bottom lip once, twice, and then his lips are on yours. 

Your hands fist in the feathered hair at the nape of his neck. Moaning into his mouth as he kisses you with the build of of frustration and purposeful teasing.

Twelve, you should have just been kissing him the entire night!


	9. Villain WoL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Aight we had our fair share of Villain Haurchefant and WoL. Do you have any thoughts on Haurchefant with Villain WoL?"

The plan had gone horribly awry. It was not supposed to have gone down like that. Your eyes narrow with your irritation as you prowl around your accidental captive.

Accidental, as he had not been the intended target at all. Nay, he had only been an innocent bystander who had gotten too close.

You close your eyes, berating your own foolishness.

An innocent bystander you had allowed yourself to be distracted by. With his good looks, even half hidden as they were by his masquerade mask. His easy flirtation with you. Twelve, how easily flustered you had been under his attentions.

You shake such thoughts from your head with a scowl. Foolish man, he now knew his own folly. To flirt with a villain such as you? To go along willingly? Bloody idiot.

You are not sure what irritates you more. That he had foiled your plans without meaning to, or that you had allowed him to do so in your own distraction.

If only he would stop smiling! Didn’t he know he was a captive?

You pause your slow circle around him as he sighs softly - still smiling - and calls out to you.

“Pardon, I do not mean to interrupt your means of intimidation, but might there be any chance we could continue where we left off?”

…What.

You step forward from your shroud of darkness, stepping into the light so he can better see you.

Your captive beams at the sight of you, wiggling in his bindings as if he were very much delighted. “Ah, there you are! ‘Tis so very dark in here, my dear! I cannot see your lovely face.”

You squint at him behind your own masquerade mask. Was he serious?

“That’s the point.” You say slowly. You press a hand to your chest, then point to him, “I’m the villain. You’re the prisoner.” You hiss through your teeth at the reminder. There would be consequences for this. “Not even the right prisoner, mind. But you’ll have to do.”

Your captive seems to flinch. Wilting at that. You have the strange urge to apologize. To bring that smile back.

You push such impulses down. What would you say, really? That he was the best accidental kidnapping you’d ever had? He was the only one! At least there was a distinct lack of begging and panic from him. You never could stand that.

“Ah, I see. And here I had hoped that you had felt that same attraction that I had. You were hoping for one of the main lords, I presume?”

You blink at him, your brain still stuck on the his second sentence. That same attraction…

You step even closer still. “Who are you?”

Your captive smiles. “Ah, but we are still wearing our masquerade outfits, my dear! ‘Twould spoil the fun if I were to tell you mine name now!”

Fun? Did he think this was a game?

You walk within arms reach. Your gloved hands darting out to swipe his mask from his face.

He blinks at you, pouting very much distractingly with that shimmery gloss on his lips.

Oh. He was even more handsome without his mask. His eyes were so very blue. Eyelashes thick and dark enough to make a lady jealous.

“Well, now,” Your handsome captive sighs, “You’ve seen my face, can I not see yours?”

You shake your head. “No.” It would be a bad idea. If he were to escape… He would know your face. People knew your name, it would not do if they could put a face to it as well. You were not some hero that everyone knew on sight. That would be bad for your line of business.

His sigh is heavy. “No? Hmm. Then how about that kiss?”

You flush. Did he have to remind you? How easily you’d become distracted.

You stare at his shimmery lips, swallowing hard with your own indecision. This was surely a bad idea, and yet…

Your captive hums approvingly as you cup his face in your hands. His mask falling forgotten to the floor as you pull his face forward to kiss him.

“Mmm,” the handsome man moans. Refusing to stay quiet as your tongue licks at the shiny gloss on his lips. It tasted sweet. His lips part on his next moan, and you cannot stop yourself from licking into his mouth.

His hands cup your backside, drawing you closer as he bucks his hips under you. You gasp, head tipping back as he drags his lips over your neck, painting your skin with the shimmering magic of his kisses. His hands squeeze and paw at you, pulling you closer still and into his warm lap. A breathy moan spills from your lips with the sensation. It had been so long since you’d… Wait a minute.

Your eyes blink open dazedly. Hands.

You narrow your eyes. Your own hands curl into his hair, tightening painfully. “How long have your hands been free?”

Your captive laughs almost sheepishly, hissing as you tug at his hair. “Ah, quite a while?”

He could have…!

He could have.

But he didn’t.

You hiss a sigh through your nose. Damn it all. Why couldn’t you just tie him up again?

You turn your head and kiss him forcefully. Licking at his teeth and tasting his tongue. Smearing any lingering shimmer between your passionate kiss. He clutches at you greedily, moaning long and low.

You pull back, tugging at his lip with your teeth. His blue eyes are blown wide, hair ruffled to even wilder standards by your hands. Flushed deliciously from your kisses. He looked almost ravished. It was terribly tempting to finish the job.

You turn his head to whisper into his pointed ear. “I want you to hit me as hard as you can.”

He balks. “What?’

You lean away to frown at him. “It won’t be a convincing escape otherwise.”

His eyes blink wide, eyebrows pinching in confusion. “What about you?”

You slip from his lap, avoiding his reaching hands. “You need to go.” You would be punished enough for your failure. They needn’t know you’d captured anyone at all. A total bust, that’s what you’ll tell them. The target had gotten away.

You turn back to him, intending to tell him such when a blinding pain explodes behind your eyelids, originating from the side of your head.

You stagger sideways with the force of it, having a moment to panic that your enemies had found you before everything goes black.

Protect. You have to… protect…

…

\- - -

Haurchefant gapes at the crumpled form of his villainous paramour.

He looks up and frowns disapprovingly. “Ger! What did you do that for?!”

Germanotta drops the bit of rubbish she’d picked up to use as a weapon. She kicks it away guiltily. “I didn’t have my weapons, my lord! They were touching you inappropriately!”

Haurchefant closes his eyes, head slumping forward with his groan. “Gerrr, that was the point!”

Germanotta frowns. This was not how she’d expected this rescue to go. “Forgive me, my lord, but should we not quit this place before we are found?”

Haurchefant sighs and stands from his seat. He walks to where his villain lay in an unconscious heap. Crouching down and turning their face towards him.

“Ah,” Haurchefant frowns, hissing sympathetically at the bright red mark he could see on the side of their face, “You poor thing.” He hesitates a moment, then plucks the mask from their face.

Haurchefant sighs with feeling. “Of course you’re achingly lovely.”

Germanotta watches her lord fret over the very villain who’d kidnapped him with a worried frown. She spies his mask on the ground and bends to pick it up. “We must go, my lord!” Did he want to get caught?

She looks up from the mask in her hands to see Haurchefant had gathered the villain up into his arms. Walking towards her whilst holding them in a bridal carry.

Germanotta eyes him, incredulous. “What are you doing? Are you kidnapping your kidnapper?” Was there no end to this lunacy?

Haurchefant grins at her, shrugging his shoulders. “Not kidnapping, Ger! Our friend will be an honored guest!”

Germanotta pinches the bridge of her nose. This is why she drank. There would be no arguing with him on this. “…Yes, my lord. Let us quit this place.”

She watches as Haurchefant makes to lead, glancing about and then turning to her with a hopeful expression.

Germanotta smiles fondly. “This way, my lord.”

Haurchefant grins and follows after as she shows him the way out.

“…Shall I call a healer, my lord?”


	10. Haurchefant x WoL x Zenos + Foulques

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I see you sometimes like to pair up Haurchefant and Zenos in some of your writings. So I just gotta know, how would Zenos and Villain! Haurchefant's first meeting would be"

Neutral ground was a rarity in this world. Not often could you find such a place where hero and villain alike could take their ease without the looming threat of eventual violence.

The Misty Bridge Tavern & Inn was as neutral as it could possibly get.

Luckily enough, you knew the owner.

Once hero turned villain by events out of his control. Now true neutral owner of said establishment.

You smile into your cupped hand as your empty glass is topped off.

“When will you let me pay for these, Foulques?”

Foulques gifts you with his usual sharp little grin. Violet eyes curving up with good humor as he clears off the empties lining his polished bar.“I meant what I said about your drinks being free forever, hero.”

You point your finger at him with your glass in hand. Your smile teasing. “I have a name, you know.”

Foulques gives a light hearted laugh. “Yes, yes. I know. ‘Tis only habit to call you such. You did save my life, if you do recall.”

You sip at your drink. “How could I forget when you remind me every time?”

Foulques leans on the bar. The expression on his face overly fond as he regards you. “I cannot help but be thankful, my friend. You changed my life.”

You shake your head. “No, Foulques. You changed your life! I only spared you a tragic fate. But you! Look what you’ve made here! Neutral ground!” You grin at him, so very proud of his accomplishment. “An amazing feat, and you make it seem so easy.”

Foulques ducks his head, smiling bashfully as he always does when you compliment him. “I could not have done it without you.”

There’s a sudden commotion then. A tussle between a hero and villain breaking out in the starting stages.

Foulques sighs, smiling ruefully as he tosses his cleaning rag aside. His arm reaching up to pluck a blunted lance from its mount on the wall.

He points his lance at you, raising his eyebrows. “Did you want to handle this one?”

You point to your drink, affecting a gasp. “Foulques! Are you suggesting drunken fighting in your fine establishment?”

Foulques laughs. “Suit yourself,” he says with an easy shrug, jumping over the counter to land on a stool that he then uses as a springboard to leap into the fray. The fight is over before it can even truly begin.

You roll your eyes fondly. “Show off.”

You stare into your drink. Thoughts drifting to a certain villain. You wonder if he will accept your invitation. To step foot on neutral ground and come have a drink with you.

Someone takes a seat next to you then and you glance up in the silly hope that it is Haurchefant.

“Hello, hero,” A familiar voice drawls. An armoured hand reaching out to pluck your unfinished drink from your grasp.

You stare in shock. “How… how are you..”

Zenos Yae Galvus smiles back at you. Smug, gorgeous, and very much not dead. “Alive?” Zenos shrugs. Careless, yet still somehow regal.

“Twas but an intermission. A minor set back. I’ve come to resume our dance. Interested? Shall we try again?” Those monstrous eyes drag over you like a lover’s caress. Bright wicked blue.

He raises your stolen glass to his lips, and you find yourself staring at the bob of his throat as he finishes your drink in one long swallow.

And though you’ve drank quite a bit, you find yourself decidedly thirsty all of a sudden.

You clear your throat. Reminding him sternly in hopes to not draw Foulques’s ire, “This is neutral territory, Zenos. There is no fighting here.”

Zenos graces you with that wicked half lidded gaze. “Oh? You mistake me, my beast. There is more than one way to enjoy the hunt. Did you think I meant only to engage in combat?”

You feel nervous as he shifts closer, his hand coming to rest on your shoulder as he regards you with his chin in hand. His hair spilling over his shoulder and shining like gold in the warm light of the tavern. “Are we not… friends?” Zenos purrs. Twelve, he had no right being so attractive and evil all at once.

Your mouth parts in surprise. Uncertain how to answer. Zenos had claimed you to be his friend, that much was true. But he had also called you his enemy. You do not know what answer he seeks here. Or if there was a third option under the other two. To while away the quiet hours as friend and confidant.

Was he inviting you to his bed?

Why were all the villains in your life so obsessed with you.

You are saved from the dilemma of answering as the seat on the other side of you is filled. An arm snaking around your shoulders, brushing Zenos’s hand off of you casually as a warm body leans into you. “Forgive my lateness, my dear,” is whispered into your skin as lips brush your cheek.

You turn your head to find Haurchefant there. The smile he directs at Zenos appears friendly, but his eyes are a cold, intense blue. “Zenos Yae Galvus, I presume?” He says in way of greeting.

Zenos eyes him, that teasing smile vanishing with Haurchefant’s sudden appearance at your side. “And you are?” Zenos asks, but is clearly disinterested in hearing Haurchefant’s response.

Haurchefant’s smile widens. He inclines his head, cheek brushing against yours. “Haurchefant Greystone, at your service.”

Zenos arches a brow. “Greystone.” It is plain that he knows just who Haurchefant is.

Haurchefant nods, pulling you into his side. You press a hand to his back, eyes blinking wide at the irritation you find on Zenos’s face.

“You take liberties, Greystone.” Zenos tells him with underlying threat in his voice.

Haurchefant barks a laugh. “None that our hero has not already allowed me, I assure you.”

Zenos makes a rough scoffing sound.

Suddenly Zenos is much too close as well. His clawed glove settling on your thigh. Your eyebrows fly up. What the hell. Your chin dips to stare down at the offending hand with an incredulous gaze.

Uhh.

Uhhh!

Uuuuuuuhhhh!!!???

A wheezing sound starts low in your throat as that hand squeezes firmly. Strong, claw tipped fingers massaging at your leg as they traverse up into dangerous territory.

You find yourself sandwiched between the two villains as Haurchefant surges forward and clamps his own hand over Zenos’s, very much high up on your thigh.

“How dare you!” He hisses to Zenos furiously.

Zenos chuckles, low and rich. So close that you can feel it rumble in his chest.

Your head is swimming with the scent of them. Overwarm with their combined body heat.

You feel dizzy. You feel very confused.

You need air.

You let out a startled yelp as you’re yanked backwards. The stool you sat on scraping over the polished flooring and pulling you away from the cage of muscled bodies you’d found yourself trapped between.

You tip your head back to see the face of your savior. A relieved, “Foulques!” spilling from your lips.

Foulques interrupts his glaring at your two villainous companions to glance down at you with concern in his violet eyes. “Are you all right?” He asks you with a certain kind of uncharacteristic gentleness that catches you off guard.

You smile at him, nodding your head.

It is clear he is relieved as he nods back at you. Turning his attention then to a guilty looking Haurchefant, and Zenos who only seemed annoyed at the interruption.

Foulques curls his lip, leaning on his blunted lance just behind your stool. “I must ask that you not fight in mine establishment, gentlemen. This is neutral ground, and no matter how magnetic our hero friend is, I will not allow any sort of impropriety in plain bloody sight.”

Zenos stands from his stool, raising to his full impressive height and flicking his hair over his shoulder. “Hmm. How dull. It was just starting to become interesting.”

Foulques points his lance at him, then Haurchefant as well. Gesturing between them.

“If you want to touch one another improperly, then I must ask that you take your threesome up to a room!”

Haurchefant makes eye contact with you at that, blue eyes wide.

“Threesome?” He mouths.

You stare back at him, shaking your head in denial whilst feeling embarrassed beyond belief.

Zenos tilts his head. “A threesome, huh?” He looks to Haurchefant. To you. A wicked smile curving those lips. “This isn’t over, hero. You’ll be seeing me again ere long. Think about my offer, will you not?” And then he just… leaves. Brushing by Foulques as he heads for the exit.

You spin around in your stool to slap at Foulques, embarrassed and very much mad about it. “A threesome, Foulques?! A threesome! What the hell, you pervert!”

Foulques hisses, doing nothing as you slap at him because he bloody well deserved it for insinuating such a thing. “Ow, ow! It looked that way from behind! Their hands were in your lap! You were squished right between them! Ow! Stop hitting me, I rescued you!”

Haurchefant clears his throat. “Ah, not to interrupt your divine punishment, but do you think perchance that we could have that drink now?”

You turn to Haurchefant with a beaming smile, Foulques hissing and grumbling just behind. “Of course! I would love to! Foulques!”

Foulques throws his arm around your shoulder, eyeing Haurchefant suspiciously. “You like this one?”

You push Foulques’s face away from yours. “Yes, Foulques. We like this one.”

Haurchefant smiles at you, twisting on his stool almost bashfully for an evil villain. “Yes, Foulques,” he teases. “We like this one!”

Foulques sniffs. “Fine. But he pays for his own drinks!”

You blink in surprise, eyeing Foulques in confusion as he vaults back over the bar using his lance. Hooking the blunt weapon back on to its wall mount before turning around to lean on the bar.

Foulques usually never made your guests pay.

But Haurchefant only nods agreeably, adding on, “But of course!”

You drag your stool back up to the bar, smiling at Haurchefant as he badgers Foulques with questions about all the drinks the duskwight could make.

You try not to think of Zenos’s offer.

His low voice murmuring to you, “Are we not… friends?”

You still have no answer.


	11. WoL x Haurchefant + mentions of Zenos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Jealous V! Haurchefant?"

You stumble back with a grunt as Haurchefant shoves you back with surprising force. You step back at the intense, irritated expression on his face. Your weapon held low at your side as you circle around one another.

“So,” Haurchefant starts almost casually, lightly - if it weren’t for the curling of his lip. “Zenos Yae Galvus.”

You stay on the defensive, watching Haurchefant’s movements as he circles you like he was your enemy again. There is a certain danger to his movements.

Was he mad at you? “What about him?”

You brace yourself as he rushes you. Feet pushing backwards as Haurchefant does not hold back when your weapons clash. 

Haurchefant is not smiling. Not teasing. “What is he to you? Do you.. like him?”

Do you like Zenos? The question is so bizarre, the mere notion laughable - that you cannot help the surprised laugh that pulls itself from your lips. 

Haurchefant is not quite so amused. 

You shove him back, sending him stumbling away as you gather your thoughts and wipe the drip of sweat on your brow. “Do I like Zenos?” You shake your head and smile with the funny thought. “Zenos is… Zenos.”

Haurchefant stares at you with frowning lips and dark, glittering eyes.You know such a vague non-answer will not satisfy him.

You sigh, lowering your weapon for but a moment. “I… Zenos is,” Attractive. No - beautiful, completely merciless, and not someone you want to cross. There is a reason that people have branded him a monster. 

You lick your lips. “He’s different. I’ve never met anyone like him before.”

Haurchefant throws down his weapon, backing you into a corner with a scarily intense expression. His arms cage you in. Close enough to feel his breath. The brush of his lips over yours as he asks you, “Do you like him… more than you like me?”

Your mouth drops open. Struck speechless, and struggling to find words as Haurchefant’s face only twists and darkens. 

“I won’t give up so easily,” Haurchefant whispers to you like a promise. His lips seal over yours, hot and hard, and much too fast.

You clutch at him greedily. Helpless to do naught but kiss him back just a furiously. To bite his lips and chase his wicked tongue. 

Haurchefant groans your name. 

And then he shoves away from the wall and you, turning on his heel to snatch up his weapon. To gather his cape where he left it draped over a training dummy.

He points his sword at you, chest heaving with his panting breath. Pinning you in place with the weight of his heated stare.

“The choice is always yours, hero. Just know this - I intend to do everything in my power to win your favor. This… Zenos Yae Galvus? What will he do?”

Haurchefant sheathes his weapon, sweeping down into a bow. 

You stare after him as he leaves with his cape billowing behind him again.

“Always so dramatic.”

You drag your hands over your mouth. Rubbing the mark of Haurchefant’s lip tint between your fingers. “I already favor you, you jealous idiot.”


End file.
